1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to archiving and more particularly relates to improved Portable Document Format (“PDF”) document archiving.
2. Description of the Related Art
Records and statements are often stored electronically using Portable Document Format (“PDF”). Often, many individual statements or records are combined into a single PDF document as a report. When archiving PDF reports containing multiple records, these records may need to be stored as individual PDF documents in order to satisfy performance or functional requirements. For example, placing legal holds on a subset of records or placing one or more records into a work flow process is simplified by working with individually stored records instead of the report that includes many records.
However, when extracting a portion of a larger PDF documents and storing the portion as a standalone PDF document using the PDF Application Programming Interface (“API”), the PDF shared resources are duplicated in every extracted portion, thereby increasing storage requirements. Some solutions accept this increased storage requirement as is or do not extract the records at all and instead simply archive the entire report as a single entity. However, when an individual record is required to view or print, the entire report has to be retrieved in order to extract the requested report, thereby requiring more computing resources and decreasing performance.